


sugar, we're going down

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Female Kylo Ren, Genderswap, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Rey crash land on Jakku.</p><p>“Your problem,” Rey pants at the prone form splayed in the sand, “is that you keep underestimating me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar, we're going down

“Your problem,” Rey pants at the prone form splayed in the sand, “is that you keep underestimating me.”

A gloved hand shoots out, scrabbles at her ankle. She stomps on it, baring her teeth at the hiss of pain and frustration that escapes Kylo Ren.

They’re both drained. Ren, from keeping them from dying in the crash. Rey, for causing it in the first place.

She tries not to think too hard about why the other woman would have saved the both of them. Why she’s the one standing, and Ren is glaring up at her from the ground. The Force pulses between them, dim but there, sullen and unimpressed with the both of them.

“You didn’t strike me as suicidal,” Ren spits, tugging on her arm as she struggles to sit up.

Rey refuses to relent. The sun drags at her limbs, oppressive. She refuses to let it dip into overwhelming. She refuses to let Jakku take anything else from her.

Ren’s lips peel back from her teeth, and for a moment they’re two cornered animals with nowhere to go. 

“I wasn’t planning on dying.” Rey says finally.

She’s still not.

“You didn’t plan at all. You blew my shuttle out of the air with us in it.”

“Too bad no one thought of doing that when you were heading to Snoke.”

“The Supreme Leader–”

“Don’t.”

She doesn’t. It takes the both of them by surprise. Rey knows because she can feel the other woman coiled in her skull.

Prepared to strike she thinks, except she remembers a flash of panic lancing through her that didn’t belong, a desperate scramble through the Force. She’d thought it was opposition, had thrashed to throw it off. She’d nearly succeeded, too, as they hurtled towards the planet, but Ren had only clung tighter.

People curled in on themselves for other reasons. Rey smears a shaky hand across her mouth, and lifts her foot. Ren rubs at her wrist.

“I won’t go to him,” the Jedi says softly. “I won’t turn into you.”

Ren sneers, heaving herself up to her feet. She staggers, long limbs shaky and unsupportive. Despite herself, Rey lurches forward to grab her, and a frisson of energy sparks between them.

She waits to be thrown back, or at least shoved away. But all that happens is Ren closing her eyes, impossibly long lashes brushing her cheeks as she leans on Rey. The sun is setting. It limns the raised scar on her face in pink and red.

“You could never be me,” the woman mutters.

It sounds like arrogance.

It feels like gratitude.

Rey should let go of her, should start running and not stop.

“Come on,” she mutters back. “The desert gets cold at night. We need to find shelter.”

For once, Kylo Ren doesn’t fight her on something.


End file.
